emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7753 (20th February 2017)
Plot The Woolpack is a hive of activity as everyone prepares for Robert and Aaron's ceremony. Adam gets unsuspecting Aaron out of the way but Robert orders him to be back by 2.30pm. Charity and Liv disagree over the decorations and Cain and Charity aren't pleased by Faith's presence. Paddy is informed Aaron and Robert are getting married. He thinks it's insane. Robert explains to Paddy that he's no longer after his blessing, although Aaron will need him there but Paddy refuses to sit back and watch Aaron throw away his life on Robert. Chas orders Paddy to go and watch Aaron so he doesn't come back and ruin the surprise. Eric encourages worked up David to bring up the book with Tracy. Zak and Lisa set off for a meeting with social workers about Kyle and they agree to let Kerry tag along too. Robert tells Liv that the wedding is as much for her as it is him and Aaron. At Butlers Farm, Aaron tells Paddy he wants him and Chas to be happy like he is. Whilst Paddy and Adam's back is turned Aaron walks out. They quickly realise he's gone. At the Woolpack, Robert is annoyed with the decorations. Adam and Paddy appear and explain Aaron has gone AWOL. David approaches Tracy wearing just a cape and boxers, but she doesn't hear him coming and is ends up elbowing him in his private area. Cain and Chas spot Aaron walking in the village. To stop him ruining the surprise, Cain grabs his nephew. Tracy is annoyed when David admits he read her book, but she shows him the outline. Aaron bangs on the car boot and demands to be let out. He's shocked when Robert opens the boot and reveals it's their surprise wedding day. Aaron heads off to get changed. Zak and Lisa return with Kyle and Cain is delighted he's back. Chas is annoyed that Faith has managed to wrangle herself an invite but doesn't make a fuss. Paddy tells Chas he wants to give them chance. Sarah lets slip to Cain and Charity that her treatment is in Prague but Charity worries about Debbie travelling there. Debbie instructs Cain to get her a false passport but he refuses as it's too risky for Debbie to go. David tells Tracy he's found another lump. Jacob overhears and insists David needs to go to the doctors to checked over. A woman named Eileen appear and shows David and Tracy a photo asking if they've seen the woman. Robert gives Liv the rings to look after. Chas tells Paddy that there is no happily ever after for them. Aaron and Robert's friends and family gather in the overdecorated Woolpack. As Harriet begins the ceremony, Eileen barges in flanked by two police officers and accuses Faith of murdering her dad. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham Guest cast *Eileen - Zoe Lambert *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *The Woolpack - Car park, public bar, backroom, exterior and stairway *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Farrers Barn - Living room *Main Street Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,830,000 (12th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes